english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Dee Bradley Baker
Dee Bradley Baker (born August 31, 1962) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Appa and Momo in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Bubble Bass and Squilliam Fancyson in SpongeBob SquarePants, Captain Rex, Commander Cody and all the other clone troopers in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Gravemind in Halo 2 and Halo 3, Klaus Heissler in American Dad!, Numbuh 4 in Codename: Kids Next Door and Perry the Platypus in Disney Phineas and Ferb. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2010-2016) - Angry Bird (ep6), Aquandrius (ep24), Baby Finn (ep5), Baby Fish (ep5), Baby Skeleton (ep7), Barkeep (ep99), Bellamy Bug (ep12), Bouncy Bee (ep21), Brain Beast (ep2), British Goblin (ep20), Bucket Knight (ep11), Bug Child (ep5), Candy Person#24 (ep25), Chet, Chud (ep18), Cinnamon Bun, Crabbit (ep67), Dr. Dextrose (ep21), Dragon (ep5), Eyeball Monster (ep11), Frog-Tiger Creature (ep6), Frog Knight (ep20), Giant (ep3), Gnome#1 (ep3), Goblin Slave#1 (ep20), Golem (ep24), Honey Bunny (ep21), Horse (ep7), Hot Dog Knight#5 (ep24), Ice Guy (ep5), Jelly Monster (ep11), Jeremy (ep6), Jiggler (ep3), Large Monster (ep25), Mama (ep3), Marauder#6 (ep5), Monster (ep12), Mother Varmint (ep102), Mr. Creampuff (ep1), Mr. Cupcake, Mushroom Magistrate (ep20), Novice (ep6), Old Man Gut Grinder (ep13), Party God (ep17), Piglets (ep20), Rock Golem (ep7), Royal Speaker (ep20), Shadow (ep6), Sheriff (ep10), Simon (ep17), Sleepy Sam (ep21), Soft Person#3 (ep13), Student Worm#3 (ep21), Taddle (ep18), Tree Zombies (ep2), Varmints (ep102), Wall of Flesh (ep2), Why-Wolf#1 (ep10), Worm (ep6), Additional Voices *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *American Dad! (2005-2017) - Klaus Heissler *As Told By Ginger (2000-2003) - Emcee (ep39), Monkey (ep15), Mr. Higsby (ep34), Mr. Licorice, Pawtucket Pete (ep38), Senator Ricci (ep15), Shop Manager (ep21), Snake (ep7), Stuart's Monkey *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Appa, Momo, Actor Bumi (ep57), Actor Jet (ep57), Actor Ozai (ep57), Chong (ep22), Foo Foo Cuddlypoofs (ep29), Miyuki (ep13), Additional Voices *Axe Cop (2015) - Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2011) - Announcer (ep18), Bigfoot, Corn Monster (ep22), Host (ep39), Hounddog (ep39), Manure Commissioner (ep34), Plucky (ep50), Prank'D Host (ep6), Ryan Earcrust (ep16), Schmoozy (ep36), Seymour (ep39), Skateboarder (ep26), Snail#3 (ep26), Teen#3 (ep26) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Avm Man (ep42), Bathound (ep19), Brain (ep42), Brother Eye (ep23), Chemo, Dove (ep23), Dr. Milo (ep38), Felix Faust, Fisherman (ep54), Fluke, Gibble Leader, Griffith (ep64), J.E.B. Stuart (ep43), Jason Blood/Etrigan, John Wilkes Booth (ep65), Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (ep15), Krebs (ep43), Lucky (ep64), Oberon (ep22), Operative (ep23), Professor Zee (ep31), Punchichi (ep65), Ramjam (ep22), Star Conqueror (ep40), The Brain (ep9), The Clock King, The Misfit, Tin (ep33), Velcoro (ep64), Additional Voices *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018) - Alien (ep12), Bumpy (ep30), Cal Lutz (ep13), Colonel Peterson (ep12), Duckman (ep30), Duncan (ep6), Feigenbaum (ep37), Ghost Chef (ep48), Ghost of Amos Littlefield (ep35), Grim Reaper (ep32), Hutch (ep37), Junior's Dad (ep48), Kenneth Lutz (ep13), Lead Archaeologist (ep25), Mr. Heaton (ep35), Partner (ep51), Phantom (ep13), Prison Guard (ep50), Professor Hess (ep6), Professor Huh?, Snood (ep31), Sobek (ep6), Snow Monster (ep19), Son (ep25), Tengu (ep32), Tyler (ep12), Vampire (ep30), Viking Ghost (ep25) *Ben 10 (2005-2008) - Stinkfly, Wildmutt, Acid Breath, Bad Guy#1 (ep4), Bullie#1 (ep1), Cash Murray (ep35), Computer#1 (ep14), Cop#2 (ep7), DJ (ep47), Doggy Buddy (ep33), EMT#1 (ep8), Eskimo Teen#2 (ep39), Ex (ep43), Eye Guy (ep48), Gang#1 (ep7), Grandpa Elsgood (ep30), Groom (ep43), Huge Limax (ep4), Immovable Object (ep45), Interpreter Alien (ep15), Joe (ep12), Justice of the Peace (ep43), Kid#1 (ep6), Kitty Litterer (ep33), Magician (ep22), Mall Cop#1 (ep28), Mall Official (ep28), Megamutt#1 (ep14), Mr. Zu (ep42), Officer (ep8), Parrot (ep2), Porcupine (ep45), Punk#1 (ep10), Robber#2 (ep17), Robotic Lieutenant, SACT Guy#1 (ep16), Security Guard (ep21), Security Guard#1 (ep2), Spitter (ep27), Stink Arms (ep25), Teen (ep27), Thief#2 (ep29), Thug (ep12), Trapped Worker (ep10), Tuba Player (ep24), Ugly Server (ep29) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) - Big Chill, Humungousaur, Jetray, Swampfire, Alien Mom (ep24), Amalgamation Robot (ep38), Another Man (ep34), Bandaged Warrior (ep13), Brainstorm, Cannonbolt, Chromastone, Commander Sangfroid (ep39), Cop#1 (ep17), DNAlien (ep1), DNAlien (ep25), DNAlien#1 (ep14), DNAlien#1 (ep18), DNAlien#1 (ep22), DNAlien#1 (ep24), DNAlien#2 (ep14), DNAlien#3 (ep14), Dasypodidae (ep15), Decka (ep30), Diamondhead, Dirt Farmer (ep21), Dravek (ep15), Driver (ep17), Driver (ep19), Echo Echo, Fleeing DNAlien (ep12), Goop, Hideous Monster (ep24), HighBreed (ep23), HighBreed Baliff (ep32), Hugo (ep10), Human Cannon Bolt (ep25), Knight (ep11), Knight Leader, Last Alien (ep30), Lodestar, Moley (ep36), Mr. Smoothy (ep35), Officer Wells (ep3), Pickaxe Alien (ep4), Policeman#1 (ep27), Psyphon, Pyroxovore#1 (ep29), Rock Monster#1 (ep41), Seven Seven (ep13), Spidermonkey, Ssserpent (ep27), Tiffin (ep39), Upchuck, Waybig, Xenocite (ep22), Zaw-Veenull (ep39) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Acid Breath (ep41), Artie the Artifact (ep65), Astrodactyl, Big Chill, Caitiff (ep32), Clockwork, Colonel (ep32), Crashhopper, Crashocker (ep73), Digger (ep32), Echo Echo, Goop, Lodestar, Mad NRG (ep70), Mecha Suit (ep3), NRG, Nanomech, Psyphon, Sentinel (ep22), Sheriff Wat-Senn, SpiderMonkey, Stinkfly, Swampfire (ep47), The Worst (ep69), Thirteen, Thug (ep3), Vulpimancers (ep60), Water Hazard, Wildmutt, Wildvine, Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Big Chill, Four Arms, Humungousaur, Jetray, SpiderMonkey, Swampfire, Alien Plumber (ep41), AmpFibian, Andreas, Armodrillo, Audition Alien#1 (ep37), Audition Alien#2 (ep37), Audition Alien#3 (ep37), Barry (ep17), Bivalvan, Bivalvan Yeti (ep5), Blowfish (ep13), BrainStorm, Cannonbolt, Cerberus (ep11), Chamalien (ep49), Chromastone, Clockwork, Computron (ep9), Cop#2 (ep38), Cyborg#1 (ep23), DNAlien (ep34), DNAlien (ep49), DNAlien Eunice (ep34), Diamondhead, Drained Turtle (ep5), Eatle, Echo Echo, Fastrack, Giant Frog (ep29), Goop, Heatblast, Ignaceous (ep45), Inspector 13 (ep44), Juryrigg, Knight Leader, Lodestar, Lucubra (ep27), Mr. Hackett (ep20), NRG, Nanomech, P'andor, PallorFang, Pilot 3 (ep1), Plant Monster (ep24), Prisoner (Chamalien; ep32), Psyphon, Pterodactyl (ep48), Ra'ad, Reporter (ep38), Rich (ep36), SevenSeven, Sheriff (ep31), Sir Reginald (ep27), Ssserpent, Stinkfly (ep16), Store Manager (ep7), TV Reporter#1 (ep9), Terraspin, The Sentinel (ep15), Trombipulor, Upchuck, Water Elemental (ep45), WaterHazard, Waybig, Wildmutt, Xenocite (ep34), Young Heatblast (ep16), Additional Voices *Beware the Batman (2013) - Mutant Ninja 1 (ep10), Mutant Ninja 2 (ep10) *Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (2001) - Additional Voices *Blaze and the Monster Machines (2014-2018) - Additional Voices *Bunnicula (2017) - Mr. Person (ep50) *ChalkZone (2004-2008) - Arvee (ep18), Blue (ep35), Bouncer (ep36), Bullsnap (ep38), Card (ep22), Clown#1 (ep17), Ducky One-Stump (ep23), Footsy (ep23), Grizzly Bear (ep21), Heart Shaped Chocolate (ep22), Hippo (ep21), Old English Professor (ep36), Old Man This Year (ep38), Ruler (ep36), Scissorbird (ep17), Sculptor (ep38), Snake (ep21), Snapdragon (ep22), Soprano (ep23), Spore (ep23), Unicorn (ep18), Worker#1 (ep35), Workout Guy (ep17) *Chowder (2008) - Customer #2 (ep15), Hat Customer (ep15), Rat (ep15) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Numbuh 4/'Wallabee Beetles', Baby Beetles (ep39), Big Badolescent, Big Guy (ep31), Bob (ep6), Bouncer (ep14), Boy#1 (ep15), Bradley, Bully (ep11), Cake Monster (ep23), Camper (ep9), Cat (ep26), Chewy (ep37), Chicks (ep34), Clip Clop (ep4), Doctor#1 (ep38), Employee (ep9), Farmer (ep5), Game Voice (ep31), Guard (ep8), Guard#1 (ep21), Guard#3 (ep21), Hamster (ep11), Heinrich (ep36), Huge Hamster (ep20), ICM#1 (ep31), Ice Cream Man#1 (ep18), Ice Cream Men (ep38), Inmate#3 (ep34), Jenkins (ep13), Joaquin (ep18), Jock#1 (ep32), Kid on Ship (ep35), Kid Sargeant (ep32), Lenny (ep24), Louse Queen (ep7), Lunk, Maitre'd (ep21), Maurice (ep16), Merchants (ep36), Monkey (ep12), Mr. B (ep9), Mr. Fibb, Mr. Huggykins (ep14), Mr. Mogul (ep17), Numbuh 2 Guy (ep22), Numbuh 206 (ep20), Numbuh 34 (ep37), Numbuh 35 (ep32), Numbuh 65.3, Pilot (ep12), Pirate#1 (ep37), Pirates (ep4), Puppy (ep39), Rainbow Monkey Kid (ep33), Sir Giftalot (ep34), Sir Toasty (ep7), Skunks (ep9), Steve (ep14), Technicians (ep6), Ted (ep19), Teen (ep8), Toiletnator, Tommy Gilligan, Turnip (ep5), Waiter (ep7), Waiter (ep15), Werepoodle (ep39), Werewolf (ep37), Willard's Dad (ep19) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) - Dad, Cameraman (ep25), Chef (ep30), Cop (ep51), Dick (ep25), Duck (ep51), Fluffy (ep14), Frog (ep14), Gym Coach (ep17), Idiot Clown (ep11), Jolly Roger (ep15), Judge (ep51), Laughing Puddle (ep14), Masked Kid (ep17), Mouse (ep51), Old Man (ep25), Postman (ep25), Prisoner#2 (ep1), Rider (ep11), Seth (ep17), Skippy (ep25), Teenager (ep15), Waiter (ep16) *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Argus (ep44), Band Kid (ep5), Bed Sheet Ghost (ep35), Cletus (ep8), Ghost Guard#1, Gondolier (ep40), Goth Kid (ep16), Gregor (ep36), Lab Mover Guy (ep43), Lance Thunder, Mikey, Monster Cat (ep46), Nathan, Newscaster#1 (ep15), News Reporter (ep29), Observant#1 (ep40), Operative K, Prince Aragon (ep32), Punk (ep5), Scanner Voice (ep8), Scanner Voice (ep32), TV Anchorman (ep37), Wulf *Dexter's Laboratory (1997-2003) - Alien Kid (ep43), Bad Boy#2 (ep53), Billy (ep76), Boy#2 (Mikey; ep56), Boy#3 (ep56), Bully#1 (ep43), Bully#2 (ep43), Dog (ep53), Dude#2 (ep69), Guy#1 (ep69), Kid (ep53), Man#2 (ep76), Mikey's Dad (ep56), Newsboy (ep43), Newsman (ep69), Pixie (ep16), Store Owner (ep75), Tool Booth Operator#1 (ep43), Woodman (ep16), Worm#1 (ep43) *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Driving Instructor (ep41), Griffin Baby (ep21), Jersey Devil (ep12), Scarab Beetle (ep5), Waiter (ep21), Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Jungle Cubs (1997-1998) - Bagheera (eps14-21) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003-2006) - David Kawena *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie (2005) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Amphibia (2019) - Bessie, Additional Voices *Disney Big City Greens (2018) - Announcer (ep3), Melissa (ep3) *Disney Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (2017) - Bat (ep2), Spider (ep2) *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2015) - Dog Owner (ep74), Niles Crane (ep70), Robot Ray, Sebastian, Squibbles *Disney Elena of Avalor (2016-2017) - Duende (ep7), Gecko (ep21), Additional Voices *Disney Fish Hooks (2010-2014) - Additional Yeti Sounds (ep50), Attila, Baby Penguin (ep108), Ben Holm (ep97), Buff Fish (ep104), Campaign Announcer (ep103), Dog (ep104), Dr. Owl (ep108), Dragon Fish (ep14), Louis Cluck (ep84), Movie Announcer (ep103), Muscle Fish (ep104), Peasant (ep14), Penguin Parents (ep108), Sargeant Goose (ep108), Villager (ep14), Wolves (ep13) *Disney Goldie & Bear (2015-2016) - Mama Dragon (ep5), Skippy the Dragon (ep5), Vern (ep19), Worm (ep2) *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Waddles (ep15), Additional Voices *Disney Handy Manny (2006-2011) - Turner *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011-2014) - Baby Hummingbird (ep16), Beetle (ep35), Blinky (ep28), Brightly (ep14), Butterfly (ep35), Camille (ep29), Caterpillar (ep35), Crocodile, Cuckoo Bird (ep44), Dad Hummingbird (ep16), Dolphins, Fastclaw (ep59), Lucille, Mom Hummingbird (ep16), Monkey, Octopus, Ogre (ep24), Patch (ep23), Seagull (ep10), Seagull (ep40), Seahorse#1 (ep10), Seahorses, Stink Bug (ep23), Whale (ep32), Whales (ep34) *Disney Jungle Junction (2009-2012) - Lance, Kellyvan (ep47), Squeaky (ep?) *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Legend of The Three Caballeros (2018) - Ari the Aracuan Bird, Leopold the Horrible, Astro Mummies (ep3), Lava Lizards (ep5), Termites (ep4), War Beast (ep6) *Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-2018) - Baby Gorilla (ep2), Chickens (ep22), Cleo Cluck (ep22), Clifford Cluck (ep22), Cows (ep22), El Marco (ep5), Francisco, Garret (eps16, 35), Hogs (ep22), Instructor (ep27), Jinx, Kitty (ep1), Lazlo, Octopus (ep3), Piglets (ep22), Raccoon (ep2), Rooster (ep22), Salesman (ep9), Snowpuff *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Miles from Tomorrowland (2015-2016) - Merc, Adorbi (ep19), Adorbix (ep15), Alarbus Robot (ep30), Alien Crowd (ep30), Alien Evacuees (ep21), Alien Pilot (ep20), Ankylosaurus (ep24), Audience (ep28), Baby Graawk, Chef Bot (ep16), Cocoros (ep28), Dino-Alien (ep11), Doggie Bags (ep16), Fuzzies (ep22), Goon (ep16), Graawk (ep23), Lucky Sinclair (ep1), Luminix, Mama Graawk, Mr. Xylon, Pollock, Pteranodon (ep24), Robo-Dog (ep11), Robo Cat (ep11), Robot (ep10), Rock Alien (ep7), Sandelion (ep27), Tethoscape Visitors (ep26), Waiter Bot (ep3), Wimm Whipley *Disney Milo Murphy's Law (2016-2017) - Diogee, Additional Voices *Disney Muppet Babies (2018) - Baby Animal (ep1) *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2010) - Buster, Woodpecker *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2014-2017) - Animal Voices (ep23), Referee (ep19), Tony the Elephant (ep32), Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2007-2012) - Perry the Platypus, Yodeler (ep2), Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2015) - Evil Cyborg Julian, Juggo (ep48), Julian, Additional Voices *Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2014-2016) - Horse Thief (ep31), Lil' Prickles (ep28), Prickles (ep28), White Horse (ep31), Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2016-2017) - Parrots (ep76), Polly the Parrot (ep91), Spider Monkeys (ep76) *Disney Special Agent Oso (2012) - Turner (ep57) *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-2017) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series (2017-2020) - Baby Mole (ep49), Dwayne the Thief, Guard (ep5), Guard (ep19), Herald, Ice Vodniks (ep48), Kitty Cat Tattoo Guy (ep11), Large Thug (ep17), Llama (ep37), Townsman (ep14), Trevor's Guard (ep7), Vigor, Water Goblins (ep27), Additional Voices *Disney The 7D (2014-2016) - Dopey, Squire Peckington *Disney The Lion Guard (2015-2019) - Baboon Leader, Gazelle (ep12), Hyrax (ep27), Pim (ep71), Tano (ep17), Additional Voices *Disney The Owl House (2020) - Additional Voices *Disney Vampirina (2017-2018) - Announcer (ep5), Baby Dragon (ep12), Kiwi (ep9), Mr. Gore, Squirrel Dad (ep10), Squirrel Mom (ep10), Troll (ep9), Wolfie *Disney Wander Over Yonder (2016) - Bitties (ep41) *DreamWorks Cleopatra in Space (2019) - Assecula, Dennis, Fungus God (ep4), Generator A.I. (ep3), Kek (ep1), Xerx *DreamWorks Dawn of the Croods (2015) - Bulk, Squawk, Albatroceros (ep12), Bear Owl, Creature (ep11), Creatures, Earl (ep8), Moler Bear (ep4), Mow, Old Man Root, Yelp *DreamWorks Harvey Street Kids (2018) - Bunnies (ep10), Marco (ep10), Online Cat (ep10), Parrots, Raccoons, Squirrels (ep9) *DreamWorks Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2016) - Gorg Babies (ep12), Gorgantua (ep12), Kreegle (ep7) *DreamWorks Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (2020) - Mandu, Dragonfly (ep2), Gerard (ep6), Mega Monkey, Pierre *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens (2013-2014) - Announcer (ep25), Chimp (ep25), Cop (ep25), Drools (ep14), Kitten (ep20), Man in Movie (ep8), Pineapple (ep3), Zombie Moon Ape *DreamWorks Spirit: Riding Free (2017-2019) - Father (ep29), Pianist (ep7), Sheriff (ep45), Vaquero (ep7), Winthrop *DreamWorks The Boss Baby: Back in Business (2018) - Announcer (ep3), Bug the Pug (ep18), Frodarg (ep18), Mangy Kitten (ep8), Mr. Pineapple *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Mozart (ep2), Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2009-2012) - Bunny (ep99), Fly (ep101), Guard Dog (ep142), Jiggles (ep45), Kid#1 (ep106), Man (ep81), Monstrous Bunny (ep99), Nanite (ep101), Pete Peters (ep142), Rottweiler (ep81), Skipper's Gut (ep106), Wild Marlene (ep27) *DreamWorks Voltron: Legendary Defender (2017-2018) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2004) - Alien Hunter (ep16), Attack Droids (ep9), Captain Richards (ep7), Giant Space Monkey (ep7), Rookie Guard (ep5) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Fanboy & Chum Chum (2009-2012) - Mecha-Tech (ep3), Precious the Pig (ep6), Scampers (ep4), Scooter (ep38), Sprinkles the Bear (ep6) *Free for All (2003) - Angus *Generator Rex (2010-2011) - Foul Mouth (ep4), Gabriel (ep32), Principal (ep32), Stork Evo (ep4), Terrified Student (ep32) *Green Eggs and Ham (2019) - Mr. Jenkins *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2013) - Larfleeze (ep22) *Grim & Evil (2001-2002) - Dead Gandhi (ep?), Gorilla (ep7), Imp#1, Kid (ep?), Mandy's Dad, Mountain Boy (ep?), Mountain Cop (ep?), Punk (ep?), Raoul (ep?), Scoutmaster (ep5), Tiki#1 (ep7) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2000-2003) - Foreman (ep8), Forensic Pathologist (ep8), Jonny Quest (ep1), Lizardman (ep8) *Higglytown Heroes (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2014) - Brute Monster (ep23), Momma Monster (ep23), Wendigo King (ep10), Wendigos (ep10) *I Am Weasel (1997-1999) - Dad, Grampa (ep14), Janitor #1 (ep51), Kid (ep11), Kid #3 (ep14), Reporter (ep11) *Infinity Train (2019) - Ghoms (ep1), Monster Atticus *Invader Zim (2002) - Cutest Little Kid (ep21), Guy in Crowd (ep21), Santa Gerc (ep21) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2002) - Additional Voices *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) - Aardvark (ep50), Agent Pim (ep10), Alien (ep26), Ambulance Driver (ep6), Announcer (ep22), Bill (ep10), Boybot (ep10), Brick Laying Pig (ep55), Candy Counter Guy (ep60), Cat Fight (ep50), Chicken (ep22), Chipmunk (ep46), Cop#1 (ep3), Cop#1 (ep8), Crewman (ep30), Crow (ep26), Curator (ep3), Damien (ep26), Dean (ep42), Delivery Man (ep55), Dinosaur (ep6), Doorman (ep14), Eustace (ep22), Fisherman (ep30), Fleem (ep26), Frenchman (ep54), Frog (ep63), Gengis Khan (ep26), German (ep54), Goat (ep63), Gorilla Doorman (ep50), Hermit Crab Mascot (ep42), Horseman (ep50), Jimmy (ep46), John Hancock (ep63), Lee (ep23), Man#1 (ep54), Man#2 (ep54), Man Boy (ep47), Morvon (ep56), Mr. Goodman (ep8), Officer (ep1), Piggy (ep32), Pretty Boy (ep1), Private (ep56), Referee (ep42), Scientist (ep60), Scientist#2 (ep14), Skippy (ep4), Spazkowski (ep14), Stallion Mascot (ep42), Steward (ep30), Surly Accountant (ep16), Third Kid (ep8), Tommy (ep1), Worker#1 (ep60), Wrestling Fan#3 (ep16), Wrinkled Grape Man (ep55), Zombie#1 (ep26) *Jumanji (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2002) - Synthoid (ep23) *Justice League: Unlimited (2004-2005) - Blockbuster (ep3), Woof (ep13) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2012-2013) - Gargle, Master Jaha, Artie Underhill, Brutalus (ep42), Choten Minion#2 (ep4), Cyber Lord Milporo, Fire Civilization Kid (ep48), Humonculon, Minion#1 (ep14), Minion#1 (ep25), Raging Goliant (ep16), Razorhide, Sentry#1 (ep6), Shaman Broccoli (ep35), Sykes, Tareq (ep13), Transforming Totem (ep15), Vice Principal Spang, Whipcracker *Lego City Adventures (2019) - Additional Voices *Lego Hero Factory (2011-2013) - Fangz, Firelord (ep5), Monsters (ep10), Scorpio *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016-2017) - Ben Quadinaros (ep7), Boba Fett (ep7), Bossk (ep18), Ranat (ep18), Squidhead (ep18), Trandoshan Guard (ep5) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Otto the Odd, Reporter (ep20) *Megas XLR (2004) - Alien#1 (ep2), Creatures (ep5), Crewman#3 (ep19), Crewman#4 (ep19), Drone (ep2), Nova (ep2) *Mel Brooks' Spaceballs: The Animated Series (2008-2009) - Dark Helmet *Mike, Lu & Og (1999-2001) - Goat, Og *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005-2006) - Alien#2 (ep29), Critter#1 (ep15), Critter#2 (ep15), Dispatch Officer (ep15), Judge (ep27), Kid#4 (ep29), Leopold (ep29), Lil'Acorn (ep27), Man (ep27), Monkey (ep27) *Niko and the Sword of Light (2017-2018) - Chompsky, Flicker, Arachtaur (ep2), Cash Vendor (ep16), Chimpalope, Chimpalope General (ep13), Commander (ep14), Enui (ep18), Mantagore (ep5), Merchant 1 (ep4), Musty (ep6), Nursie (ep11), Rabbitora (ep10), Shiraggo (ep9), Shrimp Trooper (ep5), Sidekick, Sporewing (ep8), Skayma (ep4), Umlauti (ep14), Voracious Oasis (ep7), Xerxes *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2001) - Announcer (ep22), Announcer (ep32), Captain (ep8), Dad (ep22), Dan (ep32), Dragon (ep22), Frank (ep6), Goldfish (ep8), Grampa (ep25), Hawkman (ep22), Hungry #2 (ep25), Hungry #3 (ep25), Kangaroo (ep22), Kid (ep32), Kid #1 (ep22), Killer Whale Kid (ep6), Man (ep5), Mark (ep22), Merman (ep8), Monster (ep10), Old Man (ep10), Old Man (ep19), Pilot #1 (ep5), President (ep10), Robot Voice (ep5), Teacher (ep6), Walrus (ep22), Werebaby (ep19), Window Washer (ep5), Zookeeper (ep12) *Ozzy & Drix (2003) - Father Glop (ep21) *Poochini (2002) - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2008-2009) - Carrot (ep1), Dolphins (ep5), Duck (ep2), Newspaper Guy (ep11), Rainicorn (ep2), Senor Swampy (ep5), Seymour (ep1), Snow Golem (ep2), Socko (ep11), Tabby (ep2), Turkey (ep5) *Regular Show (2016) - Employee 1 (ep220), Glömb (ep220), Greeter (ep220) *Rocket Power (2001) - Bruce (ep28) *Rolling with the Ronks! (2016) - Godzi *Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles (2000) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (2001) - Dog Beast (ep134), Fifi (ep134) *Samurai Jack (2002-2004) - Ancient Mariner (ep45), Baby (ep52), Bully#1 (ep19), Gill King (ep45), Ogre#2 (ep52), Robot (ep19), Scientist (ep49), Ticket Guy (ep45) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Art Hipster#1 (ep32), Franklin Fruitmeir (ep1), Gene Shepherd (ep31), Headless Creature (ep22), Hodag (ep31), Junk Golem (ep32), Kriegstaffa Bot (ep52), Nerdy Boy (ep22), Officer Johnson (ep10), Robot Head (ep37), Shrunken Head (ep22), Slime Mutant (ep1), Tom (ep37), Tourist (ep10), Tub (ep37), Worker#1 (ep32) *Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (2019) - Fish Monster (ep3) *Shimmer and Shine (2015-2017) - Nahal, Nazboo, Tala, Artie (ep7), Baby Bird (ep32), Bird (ep34), Chickens (ep25), Chickens (ep41), Crystal Guardian (ep31), Dragon (ep3), Dragons (ep40), Frankenstein (ep8), Generic Male Genie (ep24), Genie Guy#1 (ep41), Genie Guy 2 (ep37), Grocer Genie (ep42), Lili (ep41), Machine Parrot (ep10), Mama Bird (ep32), Parisa, Parrot (ep6), Pigs (ep4), Rocket, Roya, Sai (ep41), Scallywag (ep36), Shark (ep37), Sneezy Bug (ep35), Squirrel (ep42), Zain, Zoomicorn (ep27) *Skylanders: Academy (2017-2018) - Fire Viper (ep36), Additional Voices *SpongeBob SquarePants (2002-2014) - Actor (ep182), Bank Officer (ep182), Boyfriend (ep187), British Gentleman (ep179), Cadet#1 (ep181), Customer#40 (ep180), Dolphin (ep180), Ghost#3 (ep187), Guard#2 (ep184), Kid#2 (ep187), Male Customer#1 (ep186), Male Fish (ep182), Male Fish#1 (ep185), Male Fish#5 (ep187), Mister Weiner (ep189), Monster Sandy (ep179), Musician#1 (ep181), Old Man (ep189), Old Man Jenkins (ep187), Paperboy (ep182), Perch Perkins (ep185), Pilot (ep42), Prisoner#2 (ep184), Ranger (ep42), Robot (ep179), Sand Dollar (ep179), Señor Taco (ep189), Skeleton#1 (ep187), Spot (ep186), Student#1 (ep182), Student#2 (ep180), Surfer Fish (ep185), TV Announcer (ep182), Urchin (ep186), Usher#2 (ep187), Volleyball Fish#1 (ep185), Wish Fish 1 (ep42), Yeti Krab (ep188), Yeti Krab's Stomach (ep188), Young Fish (ep179) *Star Wars: Detours (????) - Jabba the Hutt (Announced), Jawa (Announced), Old Clone Trooper (Announced) *Star Wars: Resistance (2018-2020) - Dock Worker (ep6), Egdir (ep1), Glem, Grevel, Security Guard (ep3), Security Guard (ep4), Security Guard (ep13), Security Officer (ep30), Skreek (ep1), Stormtrooper #1 (ep11), Stormtrooper #2 (ep4), Stormtrooper #3 (ep16), Stormtrooper #5 (ep30), TIE Bomber Pilot (ep35), Ugnaught Vendor *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Captain Rex, Commander Cody, 99, Admiral Coburn, Admiral Trench, Arok the Hutt, Axe (ep19), Bel (ep10), Blackout (ep38), Boil, Bolla Ropal (ep24), Boost, Bossk, Broadside, Buzz, Byph, CT-1477 (ep42), CT-327 (ep5), Cameron (ep13), Captain Keeli (ep45), Captain Lock (ep31), Captain Silver (ep43), Captain Zak (ep1), Chieftain Thi-Sen (ep15), Chopper (ep16), Citizen (ep91), Clone Troopers, Comet, Commander Appo, Commander Bly, Commander Blitz, Commander Colt, Commander Fil (ep10), Commander Fox, Commander Gree, Commander Havoc (ep30), Commander Jet (ep27), Commander Monnk, Commander Ponds, Commander Stone (ep12), Commander Wolffe, Contrail (ep3), Crasher (ep42), Crys (ep32), Cut Lawquane (ep32), Cutup, Davu Golec (ep36), Death Watch Assassin (ep36), Dogma, Dr. Gubacher (ep98), Droidbait, Echo, Edge (ep30), Feral (ep57), Fives, Flash (ep13), GL-916 (ep52), Gearshift (ep29), Goji (ep40), Goron (ep66), Gregor (ep100), Guard#1 (ep49), Gus (ep16), Hardcase, Hawk, Hawkeye (ep40), Hevy, Jax (ep42), Jek (ep1), Jesse, Jester (ep16), Kage Warriors (ep86), Karina the Great (ep29), Kickback (ep19), Killer (ep96), Kindalo (ep71), King Katuunko (VA Double; ep47), Kix, Koho (ep24), Kosmos (ep41), Knox (ep57), Lieutenant Thire (ep1), Longshot (ep62), Lucky (ep13), Mack (ep12), Male Patitite#2 (ep72), Matchstick (ep3), Mixer (ep35), Mon Cala Commander (ep67), Mot-Not Rab, Navigator (ep95), Nikto Guard (ep82), Niner (ep10), Nub (ep5), Onaconda Farr, Ord Enisence (ep23), Ox (ep30), Oz (ep73), Pilf Mukmuk (ep11), Pirate Guard#2 (ep12), Pirates (ep95), Police Droid (ep37), Police Officer#2 (ep107), Pulsar (ep30), Punch (ep16), Quarren (ep81), Quarren Guard (ep68), Quarren Soldier#2 (ep67), RC-1138 "Boss" (ep58), Ratch (ep56), Razor (ep21), Rebel (ep91), Redeye (ep35), Rider#1 (ep72), Ringo (ep73), Robonino, Rod (ep40), Russo-ISC (ep105), Rys (ep1), Saesee Tiin, Scythe (ep30), Secret Service Officer (ep50), Sergeant Charger (ep62), Sergeant Denal, Sergeant Fury (ep42), Sergeant O'Niner (ep5), Sergeant Sinker, Sergeant Slick (ep16), Sith Snakes (ep121), Sith Warriors (ep121), Sketch (ep16), Slammer (ep19), Sochek (ep66), Spark (ep38), Stak (ep21), Super Tactical Droid (ep101), Super Tactical Droid Aut-O (ep98), Superintendent (ep49), Swoop (ep19), TZ-33 (ep65), Tag (ep3), Tee Va (ep49), Thug#2 (ep44), Togruta (ep77), Toydarian Guard#1 (ep58), Toydarian Minister#2 (ep47), Trap (ep30), Trapper (ep40), Traumer (ep57), Tucker (ep19), Tup, Warthog, Waxer, Wooley (ep20), Younger Muun (ep115), Zygerrian Technician (ep79) *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2018) - Captain Rex, Admiral Kassius Konstantine, Commander Gregor, Commander Wolffe, Ephraim Bridger, Gold Four (ep47), Imperial Bridge Officer (ep54), Imperial Officer (ep24), Imperial Technician (ep17), Imperial Technician (ep51), Imperial Weapons Technician#1 (ep20), Melch, Old Jho, Phoenix#3 (ep18), Pipey (ep21), Rebel Crewman (ep49), Rebel Crewman (ep50), Rebel Pilot (ep20), Red Pauldron Trooper (ep35), Stormtrooper#1 (ep39), Stormtrooper#2 (ep39), Stormtrooper#2 (ep56), Stormtrooper#3 (ep56), TIE Pilot#2 (ep9), Ugnaught Shopkeeper (ep30), Wingman#2 (ep24) *Static Shock (2003) - Monster (ep29) *Steven Universe (2013-2015) - Centipeedle, Centipeedle Mother (ep1), Frybo (ep5), Ice Monster, Lion, Monster (ep30), Worm (ep7) *Stripperella (2003-2004) - Baby (ep1), Business Man (ep1), Ozzy (ep1), Additional Voices *Stuart Little (2003) - Additional Voices *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! (2005-2006) - Alien Boy 1 (ep36), Bus Conductor (ep42), Demon Beast (ep50), Dr. Malicious (ep50), Dr. Prevarius (ep42), Dragon Fish (ep48), Fish People (ep48), Formless Ghoul, Kraw Goth Yoth (ep48), Lug (ep36), Mandroid (ep41), Maurice (ep41), Mighty Klaw (ep47), Monster Fighter (ep34), Pigphase (ep47), Professor Maezono (ep37), Shark Face (ep34), Squatch (ep47), Traveler (ep36), Trucker 2 (ep36), Varkon Soldier 3 (ep41), Wraith (ep43) *Teen Titans (2003-2006) - Alien Dog (ep15), Announcer (ep40), Cinderblock, Creature Vocals (ep25), Glgrdsklechhh (ep29), Gnarrk, Larry (ep24), Le Blanc, Plasmus, Silkie (ep36), Soto (ep15), Space Monster (ep47), Ternion (ep26), Thief (ep55), Tramm (ep63), Werebeast (ep35), Wildebeest (ep55) *The Adventures of Kid Danger (2018) - Bear (ep4), Beast Pilot (ep10), Bruno Jupiter (ep10), Bullhorn (ep8), Cop #1 (ep10), Cow (ep7), Handsome Pilot (ep10), Kid #1 (ep8), Kobe (ep7), Marlon (ep4), Piggy (ep10), Rabbits (ep4) *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Announcer (ep5), Squirell (ep5) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic *The Boondocks (2006-2014) - Additional Voices *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - 70's Kid (ep4), Barry (ep5), Boil Kid (ep3), Bronze Kneecap (ep5), Chet (ep5), Cop#1 (ep5), Dad as Kid (ep4), Eddie (ep5), Fairy Judge (ep3), Guard (ep4), Male Newscaster (ep5), Nymph Kid (ep5), TV Announcer (ep2), TV Announcer (ep5), TV Wrestler (ep5), Teacher (ep5), Vet (ep5) *The Goode Family (2009) - Che *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Announcer (ep9), Announcer (ep19), Barnaby (ep17), Benjamin (ep15), Bug (ep11), Chick#2 (ep18), Chuck (ep15), Clown Head (ep22), Duck (ep17), Giant Chicken (ep18), Guy (ep21), Homosapien (ep14), JC=2 (ep25), Lord Thunderclap (ep21), Man (ep22), Mandy's Dad, Muscleman (ep25), Neanderthal#1 (ep14), Ninja (ep19), Norseman (ep21), Rabbit (ep22), Scientist (ep18), Scottsman (ep5), Sergeant Splatt (ep11), Sheep (ep15), Snail Creature (ep17), Squirrel (ep19), Sun (ep22), Tex (ep25), Thor (ep21), Walrus (ep22), Zombie (ep2) *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Naga, Pabu, Additional Animals (ep33), Animal Gaggle (ep43), Baby Bison, Bison (ep40), Blueberry Spicehead (ep16), Bull Frog (ep42), Bum-Ju, Bunny Spirits (ep52), Butler (ep7), Camels (ep36), Cow Hippos (ep40), Dog (ep41), Earth Empire Captain (ep52), Evacuee (ep51), Helmsman, Juicy (ep49), Juji, Juniper Lightning Bug (ep16), Lemurs, Mula, Oogi, Pepper, Poki, Princess Rainbow (ep16), Pyrotechnics Guy (ep18), Radio Host (ep6), Sky Bisons, Spirits (ep35), Sugar Glider (ep46), Tarrlok, Twinkle Starchild (ep16), White Lotus Guard#1 (ep28), Additional Voices *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2006) - Announcer#1 (ep37), Bearded Staffer (ep18), Boomfist, Comic Store Clerk (ep20), Derek (ep22), Dr. Termino (ep34), Dragon (ep25), Elderly Man (ep3), Evan (ep14), Ferocious Monster (ep24), Fish Monger (ep34), Genie (ep1), Grease Monkey (ep24), Gus, Hamster (ep1), Jonathan (ep18), King (ep14), Mall Employee (ep3), Mitch (ep22), Monster (ep1), Monster Child#1 (ep14), Monster Father (ep14), Narrator (ep20), Pilot#1 (ep4), Pimply Teen (ep3), Securitos Troll#2 (ep25), Taranok (ep25), Tupa Beast (ep11), Vendor (ep37), Vortek (ep4), Wolf Face Man (ep14) *The Lionhearts (1998) - Black Cat (ep12), Computer Voice (ep7), Treehouse Man (ep8) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011) - Colonel Frankenheimer (ep10) *The Loud House (2017) - Charles (ep37), Cliff (ep37), Schmitty (ep37), Semi-Truck Cat (ep37) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2009) - Cat (ep16), Fish Head Monster#1 (ep16), Fish Head Monster#3 (ep16), Monkey (ep19) *The Mighty B! (2008-2011) - Happy Higgenbottom, Additional Crowd (ep20), Animal Voices (ep20), Animal Walla (ep24), Animatronic Scientist (ep4), Announcer (ep15), Announcer (ep22), Art Dealer#3 (ep18), Bear (ep5), Beaver Four (ep17), Black Widow Giant (ep20), Boogieman (ep28), Boy (ep5), Brontosaurus (ep31), Chester Turtleton, Computer (ep32), Construction Worker#2 (ep27), Cop#1 (ep27), Cop Two (ep35), Delivery Man (ep9), Dogs (ep32), Ducks (ep37), Elderly Man (ep5), Fart Cloud (ep29), Flossie (ep16), Frankenstein (ep24), Fritz, Gorilla (ep34), Horse (ep15), Integritone 1 (ep3), Irritated Customer (ep36), Kid (ep21), Kid (ep24), Kid (ep34), Late Night Host (ep36), Lifeguard (ep25), Lion (ep34), Maintenance Man (ep29), Male Anchor (ep36), Male Voice (ep16), Man (ep11), Man (ep21), Monkeys (ep33), Monster (ep28), Mr. Blacksmith (ep15), Mr. Lefkowitz (ep15), Nerd (ep17), Old Man (ep10), Old Man (ep35), Passerby#1 (ep31), Petey (ep9), Roxy (ep38), Scientist#1 (ep31), Seymour, Squirrel (ep36), T-Rex (ep31), TV Host (ep30), The Dog Bartender (ep38), Towel Man (ep5), Triceratops (ep31), Truck Driver (ep9), Unicorn (ep18), Various Cells (ep30), Video Game Voice (ep21), Zombie Creditors (ep26), Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2005) - Announcer (ep52), Baby (ep65), Baby (ep74), Baby (ep75), Baby crying (ep43), Beastman (ep67), Blarney (ep28), Boy#1 (ep72), Boy#2 (ep22), Boy#2 (ep72), Bus Driver (ep43), Cabby (ep43), Chap#1 (ep67), Convict#5 (ep52), Curator (ep65), Dad#1 (ep72), Elmer Sglue, Eugene (ep67), File Clerk (ep71), Fish Monkey (ep53), Fly Monster (ep53), Guy#1 (ep65), Harry, Kitty (ep52), Lefty (ep27), Lou (ep75), Man (ep11), Man#1 (ep74), Man#2 (ep74), Man#5 (ep65), Messenger (ep67), Monster (ep74), Monster#1 (ep43), Monster#1 (ep53), Monster#2 (ep43), Mopey (ep66), Mr. Green (ep57), Old Man (ep16), Parrot (ep77), Pickle Monster (ep71), Pigeon (ep75), Policeman (ep11), Powerplant Guy (ep16), Projectionist (ep65), Radio Voice (ep65), Rapper#1 (ep16), Reginald (ep77), Robber#1 (ep71), Scrawny Guard (ep67), Steve (ep32), Teller (ep65), Thug#2 (ep22), Triplet#2 (ep57), Truck Driver (ep11), Ventriloquist (ep75), Wes Goingon (ep8) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Frederick (ep1), Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Dr. Vedder (ep24), Williams (ep47) *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays (2009-2010) - Bunyip (ep30), Bunyips (ep36), Honey Island Swamp Monster (ep15), Georgia Pigman (ep15), Xing Xing (ep36), Yachtsman (ep30) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Curt Connors/Lizard *The Super Hero Squad Show (2011) - Devil Dinosaur (ep44) *The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2001) - Crocodile#1 (ep50), Elephant (ep65), Kix (ep18), Macaque Wallah (ep18), Monkey (ep51), Parrot 1 (ep79), Parrot 2 (ep79), Sea Lion (ep13), Tiger (ep51), Young Finch (ep13) *The X's (2005-2006) - Animals (ep3), Dogs, Rex X, Stray Dog (ep10), Wild Boar (ep10) *The Zeta Project (2001) - Dante (ep11) *ThunderCats (2011-2012) - Fat Cat, Kaynar, Lizard#2 (ep1), Petalar Elder (ep4), Petalar Leader (ep4), Robear Bill, Slithe *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2014) - Noble (ep44), Poopsie (ep44), Wi-Fido (ep44) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2016) - Bludgeon (ep33), Clout (ep33) *TripTank (2016) - Announcer (ep21), Robot Voice (ep21), Velociraptor (ep21) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2017) - Carnage, Chitauri 1 (ep44), Chitauri 2 (ep44), Curt Connors/Lizard (eps22-101), Flint Marko/Sandman, Game Show Host (ep34), Hydra Soldier (ep86), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#2 (ep83), The Lizard King (ep94), Venom (ep55), Wendigo (ep75), Zzzax (ep76) *Uncle Grandpa (2013-2015) - Adam (ep8), Additional Voices *Victor and Valentino (2019) - Additional Voices *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2015-2016) - Squeaks, Bear (ep13), Bear (ep25), Bees (ep25), Dentist (ep11), Ghost (ep19), Grim (ep6), Krakos (ep7), Officer Enforski (ep15), Puddin, Shelby (ep10), Shifty (ep9), Smartphone (ep22), Tree *We Bare Bears (2017) - Demon (ep59) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003-2005) - Announcer (ep21), Asst. Director (ep12), Bull Brassman (ep12), Crusty McPete (ep29), Faceless Phantom (ep12), Gary Snipper (ep36), Lighthouse Keeper (ep29), M'Lady Moonbeam (ep21), Menacing Metallic Clown (ep36), Mike (ep31), Skull (ep21) *What's with Andy? (2001-2002) - Alfred Larkin (eps1-26), Martin Bonwick (eps1-26) *Winx Club: Beyond Believix (2012-2013) - Kiko, Merman Soldier (ep3), Merman Soldier (ep9), Race Announcer (ep10), Wizgiz *Winx Club: Bloomix (2013-2015) - Announcer (ep12), Doorway to the Worlds (ep14), Electronio (ep21), Frankenstein's Monster (ep21), Guru, Kiko, Large Plant (ep11), Royal #1 (ep6), Silly Plant (ep14), Treants, Vampire Boy #2, Wizgiz (ep2) *Young Justice (2011-2012) - Desaad (ep17), Felix Faust (ep19), Jeremiah (ep30), Monsieur Mallah (ep13), Mr. Tawny (ep13), Serifan (ep17), Teekl (ep19), Ultra-Humanite (ep14), Wolf 'Animation - Dubbing' *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *W.I.T.C.H. (2004-2006) - Lord Cedric, Aldarn, Frost, Joel McTiennan (ep29), Martin Tubbs *Winx Club (2011-2012) - Advisor (ep58), Advisor (ep70), Cop (ep82), Elder (ep74), Guard (ep60), Herald (ep60), Kiko, Pizza Baker (ep53), Priest (ep71), Quiz Show Host (ep93), Tailor (ep61), Transport Pilot (ep53), Wizgiz 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) - California Surfer Dude, Flame Thrower, Gecko, Local Guy#1, Surfer on Bike, Tiny Tiki, Wild Pig *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) - Tour Guide *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Don *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Don *Bionicle: The Legend Reborn (2009) - Bone Hunter, Skrall, Vorox *Curious George: Royal Monkey (2019) - El Fuego, Fernando *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney's Stitch! The Movie (2003) - David Kawena *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) - Buster, Frost *Disney Tigger & Pooh And A Musical Too (2009) - Buster *Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight (2008) - Erik, Porthios, Pyros *Hellboy Animated: Sword of Storms (2006) - Additional Voices *Here Comes Peter Cottontail the Movie (2005) - Chunk, ADR Loop Group *Holly Hobbie & Friends: Best Friends Forever (2007) - Bonnet, Cheddar, Doodles, Willie Scranton *Holly Hobbie & Friends: Christmas Wishes (2006) - Bonnet, Cheddar, Cider, Doodles, Willie Scranton *Holly Hobbie & Friends: Secret Adventures (2007) - Bonnet, Cider, Coyote, Doodles, Owl, Raccoon, Squirrel *Holly Hobbie & Friends: Surprise Party (2006) - Doodles, Bonnet, Bud Cartwright, Cheddar, Willie Scranton *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Dr. Cruler, Hydra Trooper *Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United (2013) - Zzzax, Dr. Cruler *Justice League: Doom (2012) - GNN Anchor, Officer in Charge *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Ray Palmer *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) - Etrigan *Justice League: War (2014) - Parademons *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis (2018) - Aquaman/Arthur Curry, Dex-Starr, Fishy *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Martian Manhunter, Man-Bat *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash (2018) - Aquaman/Arthur Curry, Captain Boomerang/Leonard Snart *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) - Malt Shop Walt, Sea Creature, Zombie *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) - Sherman *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) - Stu, Ye Phantom Parrot *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Fishman, Ranger Knudsen, Specter, Woodsman *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - C.L. Magnus, Mr. Burger *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Hideous Hyde Hound, Horten McGuggenheim/Minotaur *Son of Batman (2014) - Man-Bats *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Atomic Skull *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Nazi Zombie *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) - Buster, Elf Boy *Tom Sawyer (2000) - Rebel, Additional Voices *Ultimate Avengers: The Movie (2006) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dino Time (2015) - Dinosaur Noises *Immigrants (2010) - "The Steve" 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday World (2001) - Sundae, TV Monitor *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel (2001) - Sundae, TV Monitor *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly (1998) - Sundae *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island (1999) - Sundae *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Monster O'McDonaldland Loch (2003) - Sundae *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Visitors From Outer Space (1998) - Sundae 'Movies' *Astro Boy (2009) - Trashcan *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional Voices *Charming (2018) - Illy, Guards, Unconquerable Beast *Happy Feet (2006) - Maurice, Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Norad Officer *Khumba (2013) - Dassie Chorus, Meerkat Father *Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) - Pat Wanna Be 1 *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Additional Voices *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) - Monty *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Clone Troopers, Commander Fox, Hawk, Oddball, Ridge *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices *The Boxtrolls (2014) - Fish, Bucket, Wheels *The Snow Queen: Mirrorlands (2019) - Luta *The Snow Queen 2 (2014) - Luta *The Snow Queen 3: Fire and Ice (2016) - Luta *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Attendant#1, Coughing Fish, Frog Fish Monster, Freed Fish, Man Cop, Perch Perkins, Phil, Sandals, Thug#1, Twin#1, Waiter *The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) - Louie *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Talking Head *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - Gruff the NeverBeast 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Dogmatix, SMS 'Shorts' *Astro Boy vs. The Junkyard Pirates (2010) - Trashcan *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2007) - Appa, Momo, Catgator (ep2), Shirshu (ep3) *Cartoon Cartoons (1998-2001) - Mr. Fibb (ep22), Numbuh 4/Wallabee Beetles (ep22), Og (ep2) *Disney Chip 'n' Dale's: Nutty Tales (2017) - Octopus (ep4), Pigeon (ep7), Snow Bunny (ep8), Worm (ep7) *Disney Mickey Mouse (2013) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Resistance Rises (2016) - Pirate (ep3), Stormtrooper (ep5), Unkar Plutt (ep4) *Looney Tunes: My Generation G...G...Gap (2004) - Additional Voices *Marvel Rising: Initiation (2018) - Tippy-Toe *My Freaky Family: Welcome to My World (2001) - Boy, Kid#1, Max, Rusty *New Teen Titans (2012) - Larry the Titan, Silky *Plastic Man in Puddle Trouble (2006) - The Human Puddle *Psyko Ferret (2000) - Psyko *The Curious Kitty & Friends (2016) - Yeti *What A Cartoon! (1995-1996) - Big Bad Wolf (ep23), Dad (ep18), Pig#2 (ep23), Pomeroy (ep35), Wind-Up Wolf (ep23) 'TV Specials' *A Johnny Bravo Christmas (2001) - Billy Bob, Rob the Snake, Roy *A Monsterous Holiday (2013) - Football Player, Mold Monster *All Grown Up! Dude, Where's My Horse? (2005) - Ostriches, Reject, Truck Driver *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) - Carl, Cash, Stinkfly, Wildmutt *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Alien Prisoner#1, Automated Security, Eye Guy, Gluto, Robotic Lt., Wildmutt *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United (2011) - Big Chill, Diamondhead, Four Arms, Humungousaur, Lodestar, Upchuck *Billy & Mandy Save Christmas (2005) - Bat, Dad#2, Kid, Man in Cave, Snow Monster *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Blaze of Glory (2014) - Additional Voices *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Race to the Top of the World (2015) - Additional Voices *ChalkZone: The Big Blow Up (2004) - Ant, Squirrel *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Numbuh 4/'Wallabee Beetles', Chip, Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Mr. Fibb, Toiletnator *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 4/'Wallabee Beetles', Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Joaquin, Mr. Fibb, Toiletnator, Tommy Gilligan *Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet (2007) - Astronomer#2, Lance Thunder, Thrash *Danny Phantom: Reality Trip (2006) - Generic TV Reporter, Lance Thunder, Nerds, Operative K, Scarlet Samurai *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005) - Guy, Irving, Observant#1 *Disney Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest (2015) - Dolphins, Fastclaw, Flying Never-Fish, Never Sharks, Sea Beast, The Strake, Whales *Disney Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Legion of Pirate Villains (2016) - Firebird, Snowmugs, The Strake *Disney Club Penguin: Halloween Panic! (2015) - Monster Voices, Puffles *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book (2014) - Nana, Sea Beast, Tick Tock Croc *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky (2012) - Brightly, Dragon *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Never Land Rescue (2013) - Dolphin, Golden Squid, Lizard *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns (2012) - Crocodile *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: A Goofy Fairy Tale (2016) - Additional Voices *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Choo-Choo Express (2009) - Bella *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Owl *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Space Adventure (2011) - Space Chicken *Disney Milo Murphy's Law: Missing Milo (2017) - Diogee, Josh, Pistashion, Security *Disney Milo Murphy's Law: The Phineas and Ferb Effect (2018) - Diogee, Perry the Platypus, Pistashion, Additional Voices *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Frogs, Girl Monkey *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) - Buster *Disney O.W.C.A. Files (2015) - Perry the Platypus *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero: At the End of the Worlds (2017) - Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel (2013) - Perry the Platypus *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer (2014) - Perry the Platypus, Dr. Diminutive, Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars (2014) - Perry the Platypus, Chewbacca, Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011) - Perry the Platypus, Additional Voices *Disney Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure: Rapunzel's Return (2019) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) - Herald, Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands (2019) - Baby Baboon *Disney The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) - Hyena *Disney The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar (2017) - Baboon Leader *Disney We Wish You A Merry Walrus (2014) - Enrique, Puffles, Yarr *Exchange Student Zero (2012) - Amonsun, Monsters *Family Guy: It's a Trap! (2011) - Klaus Heissler *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Batman: Be-Leaguered (2014) - Aquaman, Man-Bat *Marvel Rising: Battle of the Bands (2019) - Tippy-Toe *Marvel Rising: Chasing Ghosts (2019) - Lockjaw, Tippy-Toe *Marvel Rising: Heart of Iron (2019) - Tippy-Toe, Lockjaw, Supreme Intelligence *Marvel Rising: Operation Shuri (2019) - Tippy-Toe *Marvel Rising: Playing with Fire (2019) - Lockjaw, Tippy-Toe *Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018) - Tippy-Toe, Lockjaw, Vendor *Niko and the Sword of Light (2015) - Chompsky, Swamp Kittens *Robot Chicken: DC Comics Special III: Magical Friendship (2015) - Ra's Al Ghul *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 2 (2017) - Unkar Plutt *Star Wars: Resistance: The Escape (2020) - Comm Officer, Grevel *Star Wars: Resistance: The Recruit (2018) - First Order Comm Officer, Glem, Grevel *Star Wars Rebels: Family Reunion - and Farewell (2018) - Captain Rex, Commander Gregor, Commander Wolffe, Ephraim Bridger, Melch *Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow (2016) - Captain Rex, Admiral Kassius Konstantine, Melch, Stormtrooper Guard#1 *Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal (2015) - Admiral Kassius Konstantine, Old Jho, Phoenix#3, Rebel Technician, Stormtrooper#3 *Star Wars Rebels: Twilight of the Apprentice (2016) - Captain Rex *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Raphael: Mutant Apocalypse (2017) - Chompy, Honey Badger Ravager #3, Mini-Zoid, Ravager Spy, Scale Tail #1, Scale Tail #2, Synthezoids, Top Hat Ravager *The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe! (2003) - Binky Abdul, Bippy, Fairy Private, Kid#2, Sanjay *The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) - Big Kid, Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) - Binky Abdul, Director, Leprechaun *The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical (2005) - Binky Abdul, Sanjay *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Announcer (ep1), Binky Abdul, Snot-Nosed Kid (ep1), The Darkness (ep3) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Arachnotaur, Chocolate Cow, Clarence, Dark Elf Archer, Spider#2 *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) - Numbuh 4/'Wallabee Beetles', Delightful Children from Down the Lane *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Elmer, Fairy Agent#1, Sanjay *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Binky *The Mighty B!: O Brother, What Are Thou (2010) - Happy Higgenbottom, Evil Cats, Mystery Voice *Toy Story of Terror! (2013) - Mr. Jones *Winx Club (2011) - Kiko *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Kiko 'TV Specials - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (2013) - Guard, Kiko *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) - Wizgiz 'Web Animation' *Bravoman (2013-2014) - Anti-Bravo, Doctor Bomb, Additional Voices *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Shorts (2019) - Announcer (ep10) *Doctor Lollipop (2013) - Big Bad Wolf, Rawr the Raptor *Gotham Girls (2000-2001) - Bijou (ep7), Bongo (ep18), Doorman (ep7), Guard (ep6), Isis (ep7), Jonesy (ep5), Mayor (ep8), Muggers (ep5), TV Announcer (ep7), TV Announcer (ep8) *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) - Chitauri, Venom *Republic City Hustle (2013) - Pabu *Star Wars: Forces of Destiny (2017-2018) - Ewok (ep17), Wicket W. Warrick *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2015) - Admiral Trench, Captain Rex, Clone Troopers, Computer Voice (ep5), Echo, Super Tactical Droid (ep8) *Terminator Salvation: The Machinima Series (2009) - Additional Male Voices 'Web Shorts' *Lobo (2000) - Sunny Jim (eps1-2) *Marvel Mash-Up: The Amazing Spider-Man (2017) - Doctor (ep3), Lizard (ep1), Police (ep3) Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Star Wars: Smuggler's Bounty (2015) - Rogue Seven, Taff Phaedros *Star Wars: Smuggler's Gambit: A Han Solo Adventure (2012) - Prince Xizor, Sweeper 'Motion Comics' *Marvel Rising (2019) - Squirrels (ep3), Tippy-Toe (ep3), Ulth-Lah-Throth (ep3) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Beethoven's Christmas Adventure (2011) - Animal Sounds *Disney's George of the Jungle 2 (2003) - Little Monkey, Water Buffalo *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) - Bee, Elephant, Mandarill, Turtle 'Movies' *Abduction (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019) - Boots, Animal Vocalizations *Fright Night (2011) - Jerry's Vampire Vocals *Furry Vengeance (2010) - Animal Vocal Effects *G-Force (2009) - Mooch *My Brother the Pig (1999) - Pig George *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) - 10,000 Volt Ghost, Red Eye Skeleton, Zombie *Space Jam (1996) - Daffy Duck, Bull, Tazmanian Devil *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - Crowd/Background Walla, Screaming Alien Villager (Attack on Jakku Village) *Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) - Additional Voices *The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014) - Elk, Giant Bats *The Jungle Book (2016) - Animal Voices *The Nun (2018) - Demonic Voices *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Angry Fish, Angry Guard#1, Customer#1, Fish on Bubble, Furballs, Giant Cute Kitty, Ice Cream Cone#1, Maple Syrup Jar, Perch Perkins, Rainbow, Sandals, Spotlight Guard, Tough Mob Member, Waffle 'Shorts' *Disney Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (2011) - Perry the Platypus *Waiting For Goldblum (2010) - Narrator 'Stage Shows' *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2008) - Turner *Disney Phineas and Ferb: The Best Live Tour Ever! (2011) - Perry the Platypus *Star Wars: A Galaxy Far, Far Away (2016) - Boba Fett 'TV Movies' *Ben 10: Alien Swarm (2009) - Big Chill *Ben 10: Race Against Time (2007) - Wildmutt *National Lampoon's Men in White (1998) - Subordinate Alien 'TV Series' *Supernatural (2018) - Phantasm (ep280) 'Web Series' *Shelf Life (2011-2014) - Samurai Snake Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Dopey 'Video Games' *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! (2013) - Cinnamon Bun, Cow, Hot Dog Knight, Mr. Cupcake *Arthur's Math Carnival (1998) - Mr. Ratburn *Arthur's Reading Games (2000) - Mr. Ratburn *Arthur's Thinking Games (1999) - Mr. Ratburn *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Appa, Momo, Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Appa, Hog Monkeys, Momo *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Appa, Momo, Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Ra's al Ghul, Announcer *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Prisoners, Ra's al Ghul *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Copperhead, The Clock King *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Big Chill, DNAliens, Humungousaur, Jet Ray, PickAxe Aliens, SpiderMonkey, Swampfire *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Big Chill, Brainstorm, Cannonbolt, Chromastone, Echo Echo, Goop, Humungousaur, Jet Ray, Psyphon, Spidermonkey, Swampfire *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (2011) - AmpFibian, Big Chill, Fasttrack, Heatblast, Spidermonkey, Swampfire, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Humungousaur *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Ants, Crashhopper (DS Version), Cyber Ants, Psyphon, Queen Ant, Spiders, Wildmutt, Wildvine *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Astrodactyl, Big Chill, Crashhopper *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (2010) - AmpFibian, Armodrillo, Big Chill, Echo Echo, Four Arms, Humungousaur, NRG, Psyphon, Seven Seven, Spidermonkey, Swampfire, Terraspin, Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Humungousaur, Ultimate Spidermonkey, Ultimate Swampfire, WaterHazard, Waybig *Boom Blox (2008) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: United Offensive (2004) - German Soldier, Private Koppel, Van Dyke *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - AmpFibian, Echo Echo, Humungousaur, Numbuh 4/Wallabee Beetles, Swampfire, Toiletnator *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Clive Barker's Jericho (2007) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Numbuh 4/'Wallabee Beetles', Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Toiletnator *Curious George (2006) - Additional Voices *DOTA 2 (2014) - Techies *Dante's Inferno (2010) - Death, Tameable Rider *de Blob (2008) - Bif, Blob, INKYs, The Prof *de blob 2 (2011) - Bif, Blob, Inky Scientist, Prof, Raydians, Shepherds *Destiny (2015) - Variks the Loyal *Destiny: The Taken King (2015) - Variks the Loyal *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Chicken, Cow *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects *Disney's Animated Storybook: Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: Trouble in Paradise (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Party (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Ready for Math with Pooh (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Haunted Mansion (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Treasure Planet (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Treasure Planet: Battle at Procyon (2002) - Arcturian Crew, Human Crew, Robot Crew *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Boba Fett, Unkar Plutt *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff (2013) - Perry the Platypus *Disney Phineas and Ferb in the Transport-inators of Doooom! (????) - Perry the Platypus *Disney Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom! (2011) - Perry the Platypus *Disney•Pixar Cars: Mater-National Championship (2007) - Otto von Flasenbottom *Disney•Pixar Cars: Race-O-Rama (2009) - Additional Voices *Doom³ (2004) - Marcus C. Stanton *Down in the Dumps (1996) - Eskimo, Genie, Little John, Second in Command *DreamWorks Madagascar (2005) - Little Boy, Mort *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tenant Fish *Evolve (2015) - Additional Voices *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (2004) - Ching Tsun, City Ghoul Civilian, Wasteland Man *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Garrick *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Galleon (2004) - Bad guy Walla *Gears 5 (2019) - RAAM, Swarm Drones *Gears of War (2006) - Berserker, Locust Drone A, RAAM, Theron Guard *Gears of War 2 (2008) - Locust Drone, RAAM, Sires, Theron Guard *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Locust Drone, Theron Guard *Gears of War 4 (2016) - Swarm *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2008) - Additional Voices *Ground Control (2000) - Deacon Stone, Additional Voices *Ground Control: Dark Conspiracy (2000) - Deacon Stone, Additional Voices *Halo 2 (2004) - Gravemind *Halo 3 (2007) - Gravemind *Happy Feet (2006) - Alpha Skua, Elephant Seal#2, Maurice *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Murky *Hunter: The Reckoning: Wayward (2003) - Devon *I-Ninja (2003) - Additional Voices *Invictus: In the Shadow of Olympus (2000) - Additional Voices *JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade (2002) - Edison, Frankie *JumpStart Languages (2001) - Edison, Frankie *Jurassic Park: Scan Command (2001) - Additional Voices *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Beed, Boba Fett, Trandoshan Commando, TrandoshanInf, VultureDroid, Felucian Farmer 1 *Left 4 Dead 2 (2009) - Infected Sounds *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Brainiac *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Desaad, Power Ring, Sea King *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Sandman *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) - Clone Troopers, Additional Voices *Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader (2003) - Additional Voices *M.A.X. 2: Mechanized Assault & Exploration (1998) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Nightcrawler *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Annihilus, Computer Voice *Math Blaster: Ages 8-9 (2000) - Dr. Zero, Max Blaster *Math Blaster for 1st Grade (1999) - Max Blaster *Minecraft: Story Mode (2015) - Reuben *Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing (2006) - Cyodrake, Deep Male NPC, Dragoyle King, Additional Voices *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Boating Bash (2010) - Additional Voices *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005) - Bubble Bass, Cannonball Jenkins, Don the Whale, Kevin C. Cucumber, Squilliam *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom (2008) - Bubble Bass, Globulous Maximus, Old Hermit Crab *Overwatch (2018) - Hammond *Portal 2 (2011) - Atlas, P-Body *Rage (2011) - Stanley *Ratatouille (2007) - Additional Voices *Robots (2005) - Additional Voices *SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs (2003) - Euro Merc, Additional Voices *Sabrina The Teenage Witch: A Twitch In Time! (2001) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - All the super scary Demons *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Samurai Western (2005) - Keeler, Kyril, Nathan, Nathanael *Shadows of the Damned (2011) - Demons *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - Pilots, Prisoners, Psycho, US Soldiers *Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix (2002) - Lt. Alex Skip Larson *Spider-Man (2000) - Carnage/Cletus Kasady, Daredevil/Matt Murdock, J. Jonah Jameson, Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich, The Lizard/Curt Connors *Spider-Man 2: Enter: Electro (2001) - Electro/'Max Dillon', Beast/Hank McCoy, Computer 3, Hammerhead, The Lizard/Curt Connors, Thug *Spider-Man 2: The Game (2004) - Bank Teller, Mysterio/Max Dillon, MysterioBot, Puma/Thomas Fireheart, Scientist, Train Conductor *Spore (2008) - Additional Voices *Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (2002) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command III (2002) - Romulan Officers, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2016) - Bossk *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2017) - Bossk, Clone Officer, Clone Troopers *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010-2011) - Captain Breaker, Captain Rex, Clone Troopers, Commander Cody, Commander Gree, Commander Wolffe, Fives, Parsec, Saesee Tiin *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Jedi 2, Noghri, Reborn 3, Rockettrooper Officer *Star Wars: Jedi Math (2008) - Captain Rex *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance (2008) - Captain Rex, Clone Troopers, Commander Cody, Commander Gree *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Captain Rex, Boomer, Clone Troopers, Commander Bly, Commander Cody, Commander Gree, Commander Ponds, Flak, Rookie, Sergeant Kano, Switch *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition (2009) - Boba Fett *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II (2010) - Baron Tarko, Boba Fett, Rebel Soldier *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order (2019) - Clone Troopers, Zeffo Sage *Tak: The Great Juju Challenge (2005) - Crug, Dark Juju *Teen Titans (2006) - Cinderblock, Plasmus, Ternion *Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven (2003) - Additional Voices *The Da Vinci Code (2006) - Additional Voices *The Darkness (2007) - Insane Darkling *The Hobbit (2003) - Bert *The Legend of Korra (2014) - 3 Spirits, Naga *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Goblins, Rohan Yeoman Archer Unit *The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) - Rick O'Connell *The Mummy Returns (2001) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Male Child (Gamecube), Monkey Man (Gamecube), Picklord Soldier (Gamecube), Robber (Gamecube) *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Various Awesome Cryptids *Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge (2004) - Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire: 3rd Edition (2001) - Additional Voices *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire: Kids Edition (2001) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Apetagonizer 3000, Dark Ranger, Hireek *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Monster Voice Effects *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Cyborg Sentinel, Morlock Guard, Multiple Man, Mutant Prisoner, Nightcrawler *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Nightcrawler *X-Men: The Official Game (2006) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Mephisto, Mutox, Pirate D, Ratcliffe/Belgar *Ape Escape: On the Loose (2005) - Child, Knight, Old Man, Specter *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Densimo *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Busuzima, Kohryu *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Baru, Firbit Abductee#1, King Marden *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Ayde, Benzo, Braska *Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure (2007) - Digby, Puchi, Rocko *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Wakka *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Gikyo *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - SEAL *No More Heroes (2008) - 5: Letz Shake, Weller *Onimusha 3: Demon Siege (2004) - Gargant, Tadakatsu Heihachirō Honda *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Gogandantess *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Additional Voices *Viewtiful Joe (2003) - Joe *Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble (2005) - Joe *Viewtiful Joe 2 (2004) - Joe, Host of the Award Theme Park Attractions *Disney character meet-and-greet (????) - Boba Fett *Pirates of the Caribbean (2006) - Parrot *Star Tours 2 3D: The Adventures Continue (2011) - Boba Fett, Stormtrooper 2 Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (541) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (26) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2020. Category:American Voice Actors